1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure of a loudspeaker, and more particularly to a wiring structure of the type having conductive areas on the damper of a loudspeaker which structure facilitates wiring works.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional loudspeaker wiring structures, there are known two types of wiring structures, one having conductive areas 32 formed on a damper 31 as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B and the other having conductive areas 34 formed on a voice coil bobbin 33 as shown in FIGS. 6A to 6D. The conductive areas are used for inputting an audio signal to the voice coil. FIG. 5A is a partial cross section showing the main part of wiring structure, and FIG. 5B is a perspective view of the main part as viewed from the back of the loudspeaker shown in FIG. 5A. FIG. 6A is a cross section showing the main part of wiring structure, and FIGS. 6B to 6D are perspective views showing the wiring procedure for the loudspeaker shown in FIG. 6A.
In the case of the wiring structure shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, the conductive area 32 is made of a copper foil attached to the front or back surface of the damper 31. A voice coil lead 35 is directly connected to the conductive area 32 with solder 36.
In the case of the wiring structure shown in FIGS. 6A to 6D, the conductive area 34 is made of a copper foil attached to the outer peripheral surface of the voice coil bobbin 33. A hole 37 is formed in the conductive area 34 at the upper end portion thereof, and another hole 39 is also formed at the neck portion of the cone 38 through which hole 39 a tinsel wire 40 is passed. After the cone 36 is glued to the voice coil bobbin 33, the tinsel wire 40 is passed through the hole 39 to the hole 37 so that the conductive member of the tinsel wire 40 is connected to the conductive area 34 at the peripheral portion of the hole 37 with solder 41, and the tinsel wire 40 is fixed at the hole 39 with adhesive agent 42 and is covered with adhesive agent 42 at the hole 37.
With the wiring structure shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, however, the wiring work using solder 36 requires delicacy and skill, thereby posing the problem of poor workability and less stable product quality.
The wiring structure shown in FIGS. 6A to 6D is complicated, and the wiring work is very cumbersome in that the tensil wire 40 is required to be passed through the hole 39 to the hole 37 and fixed and covered by using adhesive agent 42. Also, the cost of the product becomes high.